"Saturday Night's Alright (For Fighting)" by Elton John
"Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting" (sometimes written "Saturday Night's Alright (For Fighting)") is a song by English singer, songwriter, pianist, and composer Elton John. It was released on July 16, 1973, as the first single for his seventh studio album Goodnye Yellow Brick Road. Lyrics Instrumentals 1 It's getting late, have you seen my mates? Ma, tell me when the boys get here It's seven o'clock and I wanna rock Wanna get a belly full of beer My old man's drunker than a barrel full of monkeys And my old lady, she don't care My sister looks cute in her braces and boots A handful of grease in her hair Chorus Oh, don't give us none of your aggravation We had it with your discipline Oh, Saturday night's alright for fighting Get a little action in Get about as oiled as a diesel train Gonna set this dance alight 'Cause Saturday night's the night I like Saturday night's alright, alright, alright, ooh 2 Well, they're packed pretty tight in here tonight I'm looking for a dolly who'll see me right I may use a little muscle to get what I need I may sink a little drink and shout out, "She's with me!" A couple of the sounds that I really like Are the sounds of a switchblade and a motorbike I'm a juvenile product of the working class Whose best friend floats in the bottom of a glass Chorus Oh, don't give us none of your aggravation We had it with your discipline Saturday night's alright for fighting Get a little action in Get about as oiled as a diesel train Gonna set this dance alight 'Cause Saturday night's the night I like Saturday night's alright, alright, alright, ooh break Chorus Oh, don't give us none of your aggravation We had it with your discipline 'Cause Saturday night's alright for fighting Get a little action in Get about as oiled as a diesel train Gonna set this dance alight 'Cause Saturday night's the night I like Saturday night's alright, alright, alright, ooh Outro Saturday! Saturday! Saturday! Saturday! Saturday! Saturday! Saturday! Saturday! Saturday night's alright Saturday! Saturday! Saturday! Saturday! Saturday! Saturday! Saturday! Saturday! Saturday night's alright Saturday! Saturday! Saturday! Saturday! Saturday! Saturday! Saturday! Saturday! Saturday night's alright, whoo Instrumentals Why It Rocks # This song is about Bernie Taupin's teen years going to British dance clubs, where fights were common. Many of Taupin's songs are written to relate to Elton's life, but not this one - it's unlikely that Elton would be fighting in a club. # In the liner notes to Elton John's boxed set, it explains that he recorded his vocal while leaping around and "going crazy." It was the first time Elton recorded a vocal standing up, and he made the most out of it. # The lyrics are well-written. # There is a rather clever reference to getting drunk in the lyrics: "Get about as oiled as a diesel train." # The song was featured in the film Kingsman: The Golden Circle and the video game Grand Theft Auto V. # Taron Egerton made an absolutely AMAZING cover of this song in 2019 biographical film Rocketman. # W.A.S.P., Flotsam and Jetsam, Nickelback (with Kid Rock and Dimebag Darrell), Queen, The Who, Fall Out Boy, Verbal Abuse, and several others also made great covers of this song Video Category:1970s Category:Elton John Songs Category:Glam rock Category:Hard rock Category:Proto-punk Category:Songs from movies Category:Songs without Music Videos